Commonplace Placidity
by Ayumu-Emi
Summary: All human AU. Bella was beautiful, like something from a fairy-tale. She held herself with grace and Edward was captivated... Up until the point she fell over her own feet, that is.
1. I Meet

He supposed she was a graceful, quiet beauty. Her ivory skin seemed to glow with an ever-present half blush that was complimented perfectly by the blue shirt that showed off her collar bones and gentle figure nicely. Her doe-like brown eyes were wide with an almost child-like wonderment. He was enthral led by the fairy-tale image Isabella Swan made.

The image had lasted up until the point she fell over her own feet, lading completely gracelessly into his arms.

Edward couldn't stop the smirk from finding its way to his face. "Are you falling for me?"

He heard her growl quietly, before pushing away from him rather stiffly and then standing up in as normal a manner she could manage. Her eyes steeled and she shot him an icy glance. Her hard glare complemented her furious blush.

"Of course not." She said in a painfully strained voice.

He smirked.

* * *

_There is something so amiable in the prejudices of a young mind, that one is sorry to see them give way to the reception of more general opinions._

_- Sense and Sensibility, Jane Austen._

* * *

When she first met Edward Cullen, she thought he was an arrogant rich boy, more beauty than brains.

Her acceptance into the prestigious AC Academy of Law and Psychology had been hard earned on a scholarship. She had clawed her way through with hours of study and years of bitter determination.

He was the adopted son of Carlisle Cullen, owner and president of the college. Edward got in by family.

It was not uncommon for her to fall over her own feet, and very unlike her to consider violence, but when the mocking words (are you falling for me?) left his lips, Bella felt an almost irresitable urge to punch him for proving her right.

* * *

**I added a "Bella POV" kind of thing and a fancier format. I'm going to continue this thanks to SunflowerFran, WOOH! Reviews appreciated. Please note I do have the attention span of a pea and so it may take a while for me to update.**


	2. II Realize

It would probably never fail to amaze him, the way Bella Swan could appear as some masterpiece created by the likes of Da Vinci while she sat still, only to dispel the image when she most likely fell over herself.

Had she perhaps been lesser in interlect, she probably wouldn't hold such appeal.

Edward had realized how much intelligence was kept behind those deep, brown eyes when he had tried to provoke her once.

He almost shuddered. A sharp mind behind an even sharper tongue was a dangerous combination. Her logical rebuttal and deflection of his ignorant assumptions had many of their classmates chuckling at him.

Isabella Swan may have had an aura of fraigility to her, but behind glass bones and paper skin, there was a reluctant prodigy... And Edward was enamoured.

* * *

_There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me._

_- Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen._

* * *

He wasn't all beauty, she realized.

There was intelligence behind those jade-colored eyes. She didn't like the way he stared at her though, vaguely feeling like a lamb being eyed up by the wolf. It was a feeling she was familiar with.

Throughout her life, she was used to being ridiculed by those that thought she was beneath them. A long time ago, it would have bothered her. As it was, she didn't care what anyone thought about her, but he wouldn't stand down so easily.

"I know this may be hard for you to comprehend, but the fact that you so adamantly try to mock me for being 'stupid' despite the fact I have scored higher than you on every test we've had so far really says something. You need to learn to stop projecting what you see yourself as onto others, it's very childish."

The look on his face had been worth the strict telling off she had received afterwards.

* * *

**I'm bad at choosing quotes but whatever. Anyone that already read chapter 1 should go back and read it again because changes galore. Reviews appreciated.**


	3. III Notice

It was probably pathetic, the way he riled her up just so she'd notice him. He was like a small toddler pulling on the pigtails of the girl he liked.

But there was something ever-so charming about her furiously flushed face and venomous retorts.

Edward knew many things about Bella from observation alone. She liked to stay out of the attention of others, but she wouldn't back down from a good debate. She'd run her hands through her long mahogany tresses when she was nervous, twist the slight-wavy strands around her fingers when she was deep in thought.

She'd bite at her lips when she was annoyed. Bella did a lot of that whenever he was around, or even just mentioned.

... Maybe he would do something to change that, despite how alluring the sight may be.

* * *

_I never wish to offend, but I am so foolishly shy, that I often seem negligent, when I am only kept back by my natural awkwardness. Shyness is only the effect of a sense of inferiority in some way or another._

- Sense and Sensibility, Jane Austen.

* * *

"I should stop expecting any more from him, really." Bella pulled at her hair and growled in frustration at her friend Jessica, who raised an eyebrow at the dramatic display.

"What's he done now?" Jessica sounds almost indulgent, Bella noticed... like an adult humouring a small child.

Peeved, she snapped, "What do you find so amusing?"

Jessica raises her hands in a surrendering gesture, smirking. "It's just, like, _really_ obvious that he has a thing for you."

"... Are you dense? He attempts to ridicule me at every chance he gets. I am fed up with all the poor-kid jokes, honestly, can't he come up with anything _better?"_

Jessica looked genuinely stung by her cutting words and Bella instantly felt guilty because she _knew_ how everyone belittled Jessica's intellect. She was not a stupid girl, just occasionally ditzy. Chagrined, Bella said gently, "Sorry, Jess, I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed, I shouldn't take it out on you."

The other girl brightens considerably and laughs out a quiet, "He really _does_ have a thing for you, though."

* * *

**Bella and Jessica have the tightest bromance, I ain't even mad. I like portrayals of Jess where she's not a complete spare so yeah. I thought it would be appropriate for some actual human interaction, even if it isn't between Eddie and Bellsy. Reviews are my only motivation other than random whims to do something productive, so they're appreciated.**


	4. IV Apologize

It was with a vague sense of dread when he decided to approach her. He could feel eyes on him, expecting him to start an argument, in the library no less (because everyone knew that whenever Edward approached Bella, it was to hassle her). But how wrong they were.

He noticed Jessica Stanley, a girl with bouncy hair and a surprisingly vibrant personality for a law student, sending him a knowing look and even winking at him suggestively.

He could practically read her thoughts, begging him to talk to Bella and make her _realize_.

Edward knew Jessica was one of Bella's only friends, and assumed that when she leant over to her companion, it was to whisper that he was beelining towards them.

His theory was confirmed when Bella stiffened. He hesitantly sat to her left, and slowly swallowed his pride.

* * *

_"It isn't what we say or think that defines us, but what we do."_

Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen.

* * *

"I would like to apologize."

Edward's voice jolted Bella out of her stiff position. Startled, she blurted, "Excuse me?"

She hadn't expected him to apologize at all, let alone in such an awkward fashion. She would have at least expected some jokes.

He started over, his velvety voice a monotone, almost as if it was _painful_ for him to apologize, "I would like to apologize for-"

_Oh._

"Being such a jerk?" Bella interrupted, a smirk blooming on her face when she realized that his awkwardness was due to the fact that it was true apology. He was swallowing his pride in front of a crowd of people, in the place their conversation would most likely to be overheard. She doubted Edward had ever been so real to anyone else.

Slightly miffed, he replied with a short nod.

Relaxing, she let herself smile at him. "I'm sorry too, I'm sure you're honestly not _that_ stupid."

He barked out a too-loud laugh, earning him a venomous glare from the librarian.


End file.
